Nothing But The Truth
by Stellata
Summary: Finn comes to several startling realizations about his true feelings. Kurt/Finn slash, set during Mash-Up, after Kurt slushies himself for Finn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way... To my eternal disappointment.

A/N: Begins during the events of Mash-Up, the evening after Kurt slushies himself for Finn.

* * *

"Would they do that for you?"

Kurt's words rang through Finn's mind constantly, as if on a loop. The quarterback was curled in a ball on his bed.

Somehow, he had finally stopped crying. His world had been confusing enough when Kurt took the slushie – for the team, the pretty boy had said. He was gorgeous even with the slushie all over his face. Dignified, even. Finn had never met anyone like Kurt before – he wondered if he ever would again.

Then he had gone to Quinn's locker, as he always did. His afternoon had taken an even worse turn then...

Somehow, as they talked, Quinn had shifted to insulting people. She did that all the time, Finn realized suddenly.

Finn literally stepped back a step and stared at Quinn.

"What?" She asked haughtily.

"You're so cruel." Finn said, almost surprised.

"Finn!" Quinn sounded shocked. "I'm not…"

"Yes you are," Finn shook his head. "It took me a long time to figure it out."

Quinn's mouth opened and shut a few times. Finn was quite delighted that he'd managed to shock her.

"It's not going to work, between us," Finn said slowly and firmly. "I will take care of our baby, and support you - but I'm not going to be with you anymore."

Quinn looked furious.

"You - you can't…"

"I just did," Finn said sharply, finally feeling like he was getting a bit of control over his own life.

"Fine then," Quinn spat. "I don't need you, Finn. Not for the baby, either."

"Whoa, I just said I'd still support you." The quarterback scowled at his now ex-girlfriend.

"It's not yours!" Quinn shrieked. "You idiot! You think anyone could conceive in a hot tub? It's Puck's baby!"

Finn just stood there, his life crashing down around him as Quinn stalked off, seemingly triumphant.

She had just crushed his dreams.

He wasn't going to be a father. Given, Finn hadn't wanted to be a father at first. But the idea had grown on him. Until he realized that he loved that little girl, and he wanted - and would - be the best father he could be for her.

But no, it had all been a lie, Finn realized despondently. Quinn had lied to him, Puck had lied…

What was he going to do?

One thought immediately came to his mind.

_He needed to talk to Kurt._

Bolting out of bed, Finn grabbed his phone. A minute later, the phone was ringing…

"Hello, Finn?" Kurt sounded surprised.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Kurt said easily, sounding a little confused. "I'm listening."

"No, I want to see you - can you come over here, please?"

"Are you all right?" Kurt sounded very concerned.

"I don't know."

"I'll be over there stat."

Finn slowly closed his phone, and stared at the wall until the doorbell rang. When it did, he went downstairs to let Kurt in.

"Finn, what's going on?" Kurt looked up at him with wide, worried eyes.

"I, I…" Finn choked up.

"It's okay," Kurt said quickly, stepping inside and closing the door. "It's going to be all right, Finn."

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Finn, who simply collapsed into his arms.

"It was all lies," He gasped, trying desperately not to cry. Kurt ushered him over to the couch, biting his lip as he struggled to support Finn's not-inconsiderable weight.

"What was lies?" Kurt asked, as he held Finn's head gently where it rested against his chest.

"Quinn - its not my baby."

"Oh my God," Kurt was horrified. "Finn, I'm sorry -"

"It's Puck's."

"That. Fucker." Kurt growled, immediately incensed. How could two people who claimed to care about Finn do such a thing to the boy?

Finn looked up in surprise.

"You never swear."

"Only when a situation calls for it," Kurt went on, his brows narrowing. "Finn… I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault," Finn laughed slightly, before leaning his head back towards Kurt's chest. "You're the only one who hasn't lied to me."

"Yeah," Kurt said softly, tears coming to his eyes. Technically, he hadn't made it clear to Finn that he was in love with him.

"Thank you," Finn said, his voice low and desperate. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd do just fine," Kurt said self-deprecatingly.

"Don't say that," The quarterback sat back up, and grabbed Kurt's chin. "Right now, you're my closest friend in the world."

Kurt stared at him, his heart racing. Finn was touching his face…

Finn looked into his eyes for a moment. Kurt was so beautiful, he sighed. It wasn't the first time he'd ever thought it, but now, without Quinn or a baby to think about anymore… Finn could acknowledge his own thoughts.

He could think about what he wanted for himself.

"It hurts," Finn whispered. "But now - I'm free."

"Free?" Kurt asked, his voice even higher than usual.

"Free to do what I've been wanting to do. Be with who I want to be with."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked, his voice tight.

"Guess again."

Kurt stared into those dark eyes that threatened to burn through him, and he trembled. No, it couldn't be.

"Just tell me," Kurt choked.

Finn's gaze softened, and he leaned forward to press his lips to Kurt's jaw in a small kiss.

"It's you, Kurt."

"Oh…" The soprano gasped, reaching out to hang onto Finn for support. His legs suddenly didn't want to support him.

"You're the best person I've ever met," Finn spoke sincerely. "Maybe it took that slushie for me to fully realize it. I've never had anyone do anything like that for me before. I'm so lucky to know you, Kurt."

"I'm lucky to know _you_ -" Kurt tried to protest, but the rest of his answer was lost in Finn's kiss. Kurt sighed and surrendered to this kiss.

Kissing Finn Hudson was an unrivaled pleasure, Kurt thought happily.

The reckless joy Kurt felt on finally having his wish granted - Finn was _kissing_ him - transmuted into passion, and Kurt's tongue flicked against Finn's, tickling and probing.

Finn moved a hand up Kurt's chest to grab the back of his head, and hold him still.

Kurt shuddered against him, and his hands moved up to clutch Finn's neck. As Kurt's fingers caught at the hair on the back of his neck, Finn swallowed.

This was unlike kissing Quinn, or even Rachel - this wasn't just lust. He could feel a ball of happiness in his chest, expanding to encompass his whole self. This was so much more…

"Kurt," he whispered against the soft lips. "Oh, Kurt…"

Kurt smothered the sound with his mouth, suddenly brutal, arching forward to push Finn onto his back on the couch. Kurt followed him down, the heat from Kurt's body pressed against him searing Finn.

It took Finn by surprise, but his body knew instinctively how to respond - Finn reached down Kurt's body, to cover that firm butt with both of his palms.

"Wanted you," Finn panted. "So long."

Kurt just smiled.

"Ditto."

Any further thought on Finn's part was lost as Kurt kissed him again.

Finn was drowning in the feel, the heat, the taste of Kurt - and in that moment, he didn't want to be rescued.

After all, there were many worse fates than the one they were discovering together.


End file.
